


Useless

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roy forgets to invite Ed to come with him, Ed is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

“Asshole. Bastard. Sucker,” Ed kept muttering to himself, his eyebrows brought together to a deep frown that adorned his face as he glared at the ground, as if he was trying to burn the places he was stomping in. Unfortunately, that seemed to be impossible; though considering the angry fire burning in his eyes, it was more likely to blame the rain rather than his abilities.

It was a crappy day to have a walk outside. The rain was pouring, the wind was blowing, and overall it was way too cold to be taking a walk, and it definitely wasn’t in the top of his list tonight.

But sometimes, he simply couldn’t help it.

It was better to be out here, cooling down in the wintery chill, than inside the warm house with that idiot. Well, truth be told he didn’t honestly think that; logically, he knew it was a silly fight. Not something to get too upset about and definitely not something to catch a cold for. But that didn’t change the way he felt. He would never really admit it, but despite their nine months of a somewhat solid relationship, he still felt awfully insecure. Not because he didn’t think that Roy was attracted to him; he had plenty of proves of the opposite. He just didn’t think that someone like Roy Mustang could fall in love with someone like him; it just didn’t seem plausible. He was nothing compared to him: too young to even dream to match his experience; currently unemployed, even though he was supposed to have an interview for a job that was very interesting for him in about a week – while Roy’s military career was flourishing. Not that he was jealous; he was happy for his boyfriend that he was achieving his goals, but he never saw himself building a career in the military. That was why he refused every time he was offered a rank promotion, and why he quit the very moment he no longer needed it for his own benefit. Maybe it was selfish, but everyone knew it’d be that way ever since day one. Another reason for Ed to think that Roy couldn’t love him was the fact that Roy had so much more knowledge than him. Ed never went to school; he never learned the most basic things, focusing only on whatever interested him. Roy read literature, offered going to watch the theater, spoke about philosophy; Ed’s only books were about alchemy, and he never really figured why anyone would want to go to a closed room to watch people play out an event that probably never even occurred – and either way, it had nothing to do with them but only with the characters in the play. He knew that that bothered Roy, and he tried liking it but it was simply impossible for him.

He only matched – and passed – Roy’s knowledge in alchemy, and the ability to renovate. Ed’s younger mind and his lack of basic education made him come up with new ideas all the time; in fact, that was the main skill he was counting on to earn him the job.

On top of all that, they constantly argued. It started from the smallest things; like not washing a dish or playing the wrong music, continued with things like who finished all the warm water in the shower and why one of them didn’t inform the other that he was going to arrive late that day, and ended with arguments that ended like this one, with one of them deciding that this was enough and leaving. Being more short tempered, that tended to be Edward, but Roy had his bad days as well.

Ed turned a corner, swearing as his foot landed in an especially deep paddle, wetting the hem of his pants and making his flesh leg even colder. As if the air wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t that what they fought about today was so important. It was just Ed’s insecurity emerging again when Roy came home and started complaining about work. That, for itself, wasn’t any news; the soon-to-be-General loved his job, but still needed his daily venting time. Usually he complained about paperwork, annoying subordinates, how impatient he was for his rank-receiving ceremony next month. But today he had something new in his list; apparently, someone from the high ranks had just had a child, and had invited the entire level of officers to a party for that child. Apparently, that was today. Roy complained about the food and about having to be nice to everyone, complaining about the social obligations of his rank.

Ed had no idea that child was even born, let alone be invited to such a party. Roy never mentioned it, not even in a hint – let alone invite him to come with him. Their relationship wasn’t a secret; now, that Ed wasn’t a part of the military and an adult, there were no laws against it, and they both didn’t care much about social conventions. So why didn’t he invite him?

In Ed’s mind, the only reason could be that Roy was ashamed of him. The moment he reached that conclusion, it didn’t matter what Roy said – how much he insisted that it was just boring, or telling Ed he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t enjoy in such an event (he was right, but that wasn’t the point) or how much he disliked that specific person. As far as Ed was concerned, he had a good enough reason to be mad.

Which was why he was here now, his blond braid drenched in rain, his clothes soaked and sticking to his skin like a second skin and the connections in his left leg faintly aching.

What did it matter that Ed wouldn’t have enjoyed such an event? He could’ve been there for Roy; it could’ve been a great opportunity to meet everyone again, even though they stopped by the house every now and then. And besides, it was the thought that mattered. To Ed, it felt as if Roy didn’t even think about him.

“Useless git,” he muttered to himself, faintly hearing a car approaching but paying it no mind. He just hoped the asshole riding it will have the dignity not to splash water all over him.

It was only when he heard the slamming of a door that he realized the car was right next to him. Frowning, he looked up, ready for a fight in case it was someone who wanted to rob him. He didn’t have anything valuable on him anyway, but he was going to teach these assholes a lesson.

His frown deepened when he realized it was no thieves exiting the car, but the dark haired man he’d come to call his partner. For a moment, he couldn’t do anything  but just stare, trying to figure out how he’d like to react to his appearance there – ranging from entering the car and driving home with him to a punch in the nose. Before he could decide, Roy rushed closer, taking one look at him before he shrugged off his coat with a groan, placing it over Ed’s head and shoulders before Ed could react.

“That’s no good, Ed, you’ll catch a cold,” he said, somewhat scolding. Ed looked up, seeing the concerned look on Roy’s face and his rapidly soaking clothes and hair. He clearly needed the coat more than Ed – at least he had a thick sweater on; Roy only had his rather thin shirt to shield him from the cold.

“I won’t,” Ed replied stubbornly, automatically pulling the coat closer. It really was cold, and he’d been out here for a while now. “Why did you come? I’m mad at you.”

Roy chuckled. “I know. But I assumed you’d be too stubborn to go somewhere warm so I decided I’d pick you up. Come, get into the car so we can talk.”

“Why? Too ashamed to be seen talking here with me?” Ed snapped back; he knew it was silly, but it didn’t stop him.

“Of course not. You _know_ I’m not ashamed of you. If any, you should be ashamed of _me_.”

Ed’s eyes widened, even though they narrowed almost immediately again. It was nearly impossible to keep them open with this rain. “Ashamed of _you_? Why?”

“I’m old,” Roy smiled. “And you’re amazing. Amazingly brilliant, amazing looking… do you really think I’d be ashamed to show up with someone like you on my side? Never, Ed.”

He didn’t want to forgive so easily; but the older man’s smile melted his heart and the compliment seemed sincere; more like stating a fact that should be obvious rather than praising. It was impossible to stay mad with that. “Really?”

“Of course.” Roy closed the distance, pulling Ed a little closer as he gently forced him to look up at him. “You’re perfect, Ed. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he leaned a bit closer, placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips; Ed considered rejecting it, considered making Roy beg him a little more. But the touch was too addictive, Roy’s lips soft and warm against his colder ones, and Ed – despite his immaturity – still knew to tell when he’d been wrong. He would never admit it out loud, and it was hard enough to admit it to himself; but he had to. He couldn’t help a little sound of disappointment when, a second later, Roy broke the kiss. “See? I wouldn’t have done that if I was ashamed of you,” he still smiled softly at him, his hand moving a stray bang that stuck to Ed’s forehead. “But it is rainy and cold, so how about we get into the car, drive back home and get something warm to drink? I don’t think it’s too good for neither of us to stay here.”

Ed looked down for a second, trying to make up his mind; driving with Roy now would mean he forgave him; but then again, the kiss meant exactly the same thing. And he really was freezing.

“Fine,” he replied, looking up and seeing the smile broadening on Roy’s lips, a happy spark playing at the darkness of his eyes. “But if you want me to believe that you’re going to have to do this more. Kissing me, I mean.”

Roy chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m going to kiss you so many times that you’d ask me to stop; but not now. You know how much I hate rainy days.”

Ed couldn’t help a chuckle as he finally moved away from Roy and closed the distance to the car. “Yeah, you’re so useless when it rains.”


End file.
